Vampire Redux Season Three: Reunion
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: When a remnent of Sephiroth appears in Domino, he plans on using Cloud in becoming Sephiroth once again. Can the Protectors of Domino stop him, or will the One Winged Angel rise again?
1. Prologue: Beginnings

The third season of Vampire Redux has arrived! It shall feature a new villain, as well as a few old ones. How will the Protectors of Domino fare with these new threats? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Kilnorc owns his OC, Brian. Thank you.

-**Downtown Domino**-

The tall buildings of the city gleamed in the sunlight, while down in the streets, cars raced along the highway, children walking with their parents, shopping. However, in one building, a man with short silver hair, cat-like emerald eyes, and a double-bladed sword looked out the window, scoffing. Part of his silver bangs covered his right eye. He looked over, noticing a man with long mint green hair, his left eye a bright golden, his right eye the same color as his hair. He wore a light periwinkle tuxedo with a red tie.

"Why did you call me here?" the first man muttered, reaching for his sword. The second man lifted a hand, which caused the first to move his hand away from his weapon.

"You do know of the Protectors of Domino, do you not?" the second stranger inquired. The first one shook his head, still staring out the window. "Then, you do know of Cloud?" Suddenly, the first man turned his head.

"Brother?!" he shouted, but the second lifted his hand once more.

"Settle down, Kadaj," he replied, moving towards the window. "You'll get your chance to see your 'brother', as you call him."

"I know he has Mother with him, and I will get her back."

-**Kame Turtle Game Shop**-

Vincent, Cloud, and Leon all sat on the couch downstairs while the other Protectors were out training, save for Edward, who was polishing his automail arm. Vincent looked over at the boy, his crimson eyes seeming to stare through Ed's golden eyes.

"His arm and leg, how did that happen?" he wondered, noticing the boy had glanced at him.

"My brother and I tried to bring our mother back to life using alchemy," he explained. "But Alphonse lost his entire body to the Gate, while I lost my left leg. So, in order to bring him back, I used my right arm as material for a transmutation. That's why he's a suit of armor. His soul is attached to it, using a seal made from my blood. That's why only I can fix him if he's injured." He looked down at his automail, and began polishing it again. Vincent looked down at his metal gauntlet, and then looked up at Cloud and Leon.

"Wonder if Sephiroth is still out there…" he muttered.

What will happen to the Protectors as Kadaj finds out about Cloud? Find out in chapter two, Mother.

Review please!


	2. JENOVA

The second chapter of Vampire Redux Season Three is now underway! It seems that Kadaj is trying to find something he calls "Mother", and believes that Cloud has it. What will happen as the Protectors of Domino face this new threat? And who are the other two newcomers entering the city? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

Two motorcycles raced down the streets of the quiet city, two figures both with silver hair and cat-like emerald eyes. The first one had longer hair than the other, his face calm. The second had a muscular body, a pile bunker upon his left arm. As they continued towards the building Kadaj and Dartz were in, the first figure stopped his vehicle in front of the second stranger's.

"What was that for, Yazoo?" he called out. "You found Mother?"

"Don't cry, Loz," the first one teased, noticing Loz's body shaking. "No, I didn't find Mother. I found Kadaj." Sure enough, Kadaj stepped out of the building, carrying his double-bladed katana over his shoulder. Dartz emerged along with him, running a hand through his mint green hair.

"Who's this guy?" Yazoo inquired coolly, moving a hand towards his gun.

"Calm yourself, Yazoo," Dartz interrupted. "I am an acquaintance of Kadaj, and I know what the three of you seek. You wish to find your Mother, don't you?" All three of them nodded, Kadaj moving to the middle of the other remnants. "I know where you can find her…"

-**Laboratory**-

Several scientists were gathered around a tank filled with a blue liquid, a strange organism floating in it, attached to wires. A few of the scientists held clipboards, writing down notes.

"It seems this thing is from something called JENOVA," the lead scientist, a man with graying hair and beard, stated. "It was received from Shin-Ra when it fell from the sky on a planet called Midgar. It would seem that it fell in Domino a few days ago, so we're studying it for what it could mean for the planet." The other scientists nodded vigorously.

Suddenly, the door behind them flew past. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo stood in the doorway, gripping their weapons.

"You have Mother," Yazoo muttered in his calm tone. "And we want her back." The scientists gathered around the tank, glaring at the mysterious men.

"We don't know what you're talking about," the head of the group retorted. "So, if you would kindly get out of the laboratory." But Kadaj stepped forward, readying his sword.

"Give us Mother, or else we'll kill you where you stand."

"We will, if you leave." With that, Kadaj and his crew turned towards the doorway, but Kadaj turned his head, his emerald eyes flashing.

"If you don't give us Mother, we'll return, and kill you." With a turn of his heel, they were gone.

"They fell for it," the lead scientist chuckled. "They thought we were going to give them their 'mother'. I can't believe they bought it." The other scientists joined in with the laughter.

-**Outside**-

Kadaj growled in anger, slashing the air with his sword.

"They said they would give Mother!" he shouted at Loz and Yazoo.

"Do not despair, my friend," a voice replied behind them. Dartz was standing there, a soft smile on his face. "I know where your Brother is…"

What will happen as Kadaj and his gang go after Cloud? What will they do to get JENOVA back? Find out in chapter three, Materia Control.

Review please!


	3. Materia Control

The third chapter of Vampire Redux Season Three is now underway! It seems that Kadaj and his group have found JENOVA, but can't retrieve it without finding Cloud. How will they be able to get in close to Cloud? Read on, and find out!

This chapter is dedicated to kilnorc, for completing his story Heroes, and for helping me out with this chapter. Here's to you, buddy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

Three motorcycles were parked outside the laboratory that Kadaj and his group tried to take JENOVA from before. Now, they were exploring the other labs, trying to find something they could use to get to Cloud, and to get JENOVA. When they reached one of the sub-labs, they found it to be filled with lasers and scanners, all focusing on a small yellow orb on a pedestal.

"What's that, Yazoo?" Loz inquired to the other remnant. Yazoo only shook his head.

"It appears to be a Manipulate Materia," he replied. "But it looks to be well guarded. I suppose we could use it to get to Brother…" He then took out his firearm, and the other two followed suit. A few of the scientists in the lab looked up, their mouths open.

"Give us that Materia, and we'll let you live…maybe," Kadaj commanded, placing his katana underneath a worker's chin. Sweat dripped down his brow as his looked into Kadaj's emerald eyes. They seemed to paralyze him with fear as the mysterious men moved forward, Kadaj moving his sword away from him. The other scientists moved towards the Materia, protecting it. Kadaj raced forward, leaping onto a lab table, slashing at the nearest scientist at the throat. The body fell, a death rattle sounding. The other scientists looked down at the body, shuddering. Yazoo and Loz smiled devilishly, moving towards the Materia.

"It seems you have no choice to give use the Materia…" Kadaj chuckled. The scientists moved away from the pedestal, revealing the Materia before the group. Turning off the lasers and scanners, Kadaj took the Materia, and then they turned tail and left.

-**Outside**-

"Dartz, we found something to get close to Brother," Yazoo muttered calmly. Dartz smiled, looking down at the yellow orb in Kadaj's hand.

"Good," he laughed. "Now, do you have any idea on who to use that on?"

"We do," Kadaj replied. "We're going to use it on someone close to Brother and his friends."

What will happen when Kadaj and his group use the Materia on one of the Protectors or on one of their friends? Find out in chapter four, Innocent Turned Guilty.

Review please!


	4. Innocent Turned Guilty

The fourth chapter of Vampire Redux Season Three is now underway! Kadaj and his group have gotten a hold of a Manipulate Materia, and plan to use it on someone close to the Protectors. Who will they choose? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

-**Ryou Bakura's home**-

The white-haired hikari and his yami were relaxing in their living room. The Millennium Ring rested near them on an end table. In a separate room across from Ryou's bedroom was a horde of various treasures and items that Bakura stole. Ryou never liked it when his yami stole things that weren't his, but Bakura always told him that "he was too innocent."

"So, Ryou," Bakura stated with a sly grin. "What do you think about you and me going out of the house for a change?"

"Oh, so you can steal some more?" Ryou retorted, but stood up from the couch anyway. He placed the Millennium Ring around his neck, grabbed the house key, and with his yami in tow, left the house empty.

-**Burger World**-

While Bakura was trying to woo a female cashier, Ryou had already gotten the food. He took a sip of his soda, watching his yami closely, hoping he wouldn't cause any trouble.

Over at a table across from them, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz watched them.

"That's the one I want to control," Kadaj told the others. "The one at the table. He seems to be innocent enough for anyone not to know…"

"And then we'll find Brother?" Loz nearly shouted, which caused Yazoo to cover his mouth.

"Button up, Loz, and try not to cry again…" They watched as Kadaj placed the Materia into his arm, then spread out his hand, aiming at Ryou. A small yellow glow shot into the air, then landed onto Ryou's head. It then moved into his mind, his eyes glowing yellow for a brief moment before returning to brown.

"Now, we control him, and have him find Brother for us…" Kadaj explained, standing up from their table. As they went outside, Bakura had already come to the table where Ryou was. He noticed a smirk on his hikari's face, which he had usually never seen before.

"Ryou, are you okay?" he inquired, but Ryou stood up.

"I'm fine, Bakura," he retorted, placing some yen on the table for a tip. Without another word, he stepped outside, while Kadaj watched him from a dark alleyway, hand glowing yellow.

"_Lead us to Brother_…" he told Ryou in his mind. "_So we can get Mother back._"

What will happen as Ryou is under Kadaj's control with the Manipulate Materia? Will he lead them to Cloud and the Protectors? Find out in chapter five!

Review please!


	5. Controlled

The fifth chapter of Vampire Redux Season Three is now underway! Kadaj, using the Manipulate Materia, has taken control of Ryou, unknowing to his yami. Can there be any way to bring the true Ryou back from Kadaj's grasp? And will Ryou lead Kadaj and the others to Cloud? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

As the controlled Ryou moved through the streets, a blank stare in his eyes, his yami looked closely at him, and he could tell that something was wrong with his hikari.

_Ryou's never acted like this before_, he thought. _Except for when I was part of his body, before I got my own. But like this without me? That can't be right…_

While Bakura walked, contemplating on Ryou's condition, Kadaj followed them silently, often hiding behind buildings or other objects.

"He will lead us to Brother," he muttered. "I'm sure of it."

-**Kame Turtle Game Shop**-

The Protectors were all sitting around the TV, watching the news about three mysterious strangers killing a scientist in the laboratory in downtown Domino.

"Who in their right mind would kill innocent people?" Kairi muttered, pounding her fist on her leg. "I mean, killing a scientist? That's just wrong."

"There're many people like that in this world, Kairi," Vincent replied. "There's no point in trying to avoid it." He stared back at the TV, which was now showing the weather for the week ahead. They heard a knock on the door, so Yugi stood up to answer it.

"Be careful, Yugi," the Pharaoh cautioned. But when Yugi opened the door, he saw that it was Ryou and Bakura. It was then he noticed the look in Ryou's eyes. Malice, surrounded by blank emotion.

"Is he okay, Bakura?" Yugi inquired, while the dark Ryou shrugged.

"He's been acting like this since we left Burger World," he replied. "I'm not quite sure what's wrong with him." When Ryou looked up, scanning through the Protectors, he noticed Cloud, who was busy with his Buster Sword.

"Brother…" he muttered, the first time he had spoken from on their way to the game shop. But little did the others know, it was actually Kadaj speaking through Ryou. "I have found you at last." As Ryou stepped into the game shop, Vincent stopped in front of him.

"What did you just call Cloud?" he inquired, but Ryou ignored him, walking past him. "I'm talking to you here!" The Pharaoh held up a hand.

"Quiet, Vincent," he whispered. "He might be under the control of someone."

"Brother," Ryou told Cloud, who just looked up at him. "I need you to help me get Mother back." That was when Cloud snapped.

"He's under the control of the Manipulate Materia, which is probably being used by Kadaj," he told the others. When they looked back at Ryou, his eyes were now a full golden, glowing brightly.

"_**Very good, Brother**_," he laughed, his voice distorted. "_**I never knew you would figure it out so quickly. Now, if you value your friend's life, you will bring Mother to us.**_"

"I thought you died, Kadaj!" Cloud cried out.

"_**Wrong. Dartz brought Yazoo, Loz, and I out of the Lifestream, and sent us here.**_"

"Lifestream?" Chihiro inquired.

"It's the place people go when they die on Midgar. It encircles the planet, but it used the Lifestream as a weapon when Sephiroth tried to use Meteor to destroy it."

"_**That's right, Brother,**_" Ryou laughed again, but this time, it was filled with darkness. "_**Now, you will come with your former friend, no?**_"

"Fine, but only if you spare his life." Ryou nodded, and moved past the now shocked Bakura, and raced out the door.

What will happen when Cloud and the others follow Ryou? Will they get him back? Or will he still be a part of Kadaj's plan in order to have another Reunion? Find out in chapter six!

Review please!


	6. Proposal of Darkness

The sixth chapter of Vampire Redux Season Three is now underway! The Protectors finally discover that Ryou has been under the control of Kadaj, with use of the Manipulate Materia. In exchange for Ryou's spared life, they have to get JENOVA for Kadaj and the other remnants! What will happen? Read on, and find out.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

As the manipulated Ryou walked ahead of the Protectors, he kept on looking back at Cloud, who glared at him.

"_**Don't you see, Brother?**_" Ryou inquired, his eyes still glowing golden. "_**If we get Mother back, we can begin life anew!**_"

"How can you begin life anew if you only absorb JENOVA into your body, Kadaj?" Cloud retorted. "You'll only become Sephiroth again!"

"_**So what? If it means to have my body become Sephiroth, I don't really care about what happens to this world!**_" Cloud clenched his teeth, growling.

Soon, they reached the laboratory, where Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz and Dartz were waiting. Kadaj's arm was glowing a golden light, just like Ryou's eyes. Suddenly, the glow faded, as did the glow in Ryou's eyes. Loz took hold of Ryou, smirking.

"If you bring Mother back from in that laboratory," Kadaj explained. "We'll set your little friend free. If not…" He pulled out his sword, holding it at the trembling boy's throat. Bakura growled, and was about to punch Loz when Atem stopped him.

"Don't attack them just yet, Bakura," he muttered. "We don't know how they attack." Bakura lowered his fist, still growling.

"Now then, shall we?" Kadaj asked, motioning towards the lab. Cloud and the others moved towards the door, Bakura turning towards Kadaj.

"If you hurt one hair on his head," he warned, "I'll make sure your lives are a living nightmare." Kadaj only smiled lightly, still holding the sword to Ryou's throat. Bakura glared at Kadaj, and followed the Protectors into the laboratory.

As the various scientific instruments stood before them, the Protectors saw a strange organism floating in a tube filled with green liquid, wires attached to it. It almost looked like an arm.

"Is that JENOVA?" Kairi inquired, turning towards Cloud. He nodded, pulling out his sword.

"I'm not doing this for the darkness," he muttered. "I'm only doing this to defeat Sephiroth once and for all." He slashed at the glass, shattering it. It sent the green fluid onto the floor, which caused the Protectors to try and dodge it. Cloud took hold of JENOVA, and raced out the door, as an alarm sounded.

"Snap…" Kairi muttered, placing her hand upon her sword's hilt. "RUN!" With that, the Protectors ran for their lives as scientists burst into the room.

"JENOVA…" the lead scientist muttered, sinking to his knees into the green liquid. "I longed to know what you seek, but now, I know your purpose… To bring Sephiroth back." He looked up at the ceiling, his eyes glowing. "And now I know that will come true."

What will happen as Cloud brings JENOVA back to Kadaj? Will they spare Ryou's life? Find out in chapter seven, Betrayed.

Review please!


	7. Betrayed

The seventh chapter of Vampire Redux Season Three is now underway! The Protectors have retrieved JENOVA for Kadaj, but it seems that the lead scientist knew about the Reunion for Sephiroth. What will happen as they bring JENOVA outside? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

As Cloud carried JENOVA outside to the waiting Kadaj and the other remnants, Ryou stood by them, eyes glowing faintly. Cloud held up the arm, which was glowing with a green aura. Kadaj smiled wickedly, moving towards the JENOVA remnant. But as he reached for JENOVA, his arm started glowing a bright golden light, almost like the Manipulate Materia he absorbed. Ryou moved forward, knocking Kadaj's arm away.

"What's going on with you?" Kadaj growled. "I'm not using the Materia to control you anymore!" Ryou's head snapped up, looking at the darkening sky, storm clouds swirling above them.

"You fools…" he muttered, almost sounding like Bakura, a hint of evil in his voice. "You don't seem to understand why I sided with Kadaj and his friends."

"What are you talking about?" Yugi inquired, looking into Ryou's eyes. They were filled with a golden glow, the kindness that was once there now gone.

"I wanted to be controlled by the Manipulate Materia so I could help Kadaj get JENOVA back for the Reunion for Sephiroth." He smirked as raindrops fell to the ground. Lightning illuminated his gruesome face, his grin growing wider.

"But Ryou, why did you want to side with them?" Bakura asked, bewildered at his hikari's decision. "You can't do a thing!"

"SHUT UP, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A THIEF!" Ryou shouted, which caused Bakura to step away. "I gained power, a thing I would never get with you inhabiting my body all these years! Now, this is my revenge for the torment you have caused me, Yami no Bakura!" He rushed towards Atem, ramming into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"_Mou hitori no boku!_" Yugi called out to his friend, who was winded by the attack. The Pharaoh stood up slowly, clutching his stomach, his eyes narrowed.

"You call that an attack?" Kadaj muttered, holding his sword in front of Ryou's face, lightning flashing in the sky. "If you don't get JENOVA over to me, I'll kill you where you stand, _Brother_." Cloud, holding both his Buster sword and JENOVA's arm, hesitated for a moment.

"Come on, Cloud," Ryou sneered. "What're you waiting for? You said you wanted to face Sephiroth again…" The former SOLDIER sighed, holding out JENOVA for Kadaj. He took it, holding it to his body. He looked up at the Protectors, smiling.

"My Reunion…that you're _dying_ to watch."

What will happen as Kadaj takes in JENOVA and becomes Sephiroth again? Will Ryou become good again? Find out in chapter eight, The Reunion is Complete.

Review please!


	8. Complete Reunion

The eighth chapter of Vampire Redux Season Three is now underway! Kadaj has been infused with JENOVA, and is starting the Reunion. Will Sephiroth appear again to fight the Protectors? And will Ryou ever go back to normal? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

As Kadaj stepped backwards, his body began to change. His hair grew longer, his outfit now a black cloak, two silver pauldrons and belted black boots. His sword became a seven foot long katana, his eyes still emerald, but with cat-like pupils. He looked up at Cloud, smiling.

"Good to see you, Cloud…" he whispered. Cloud's eyes widened as Sephiroth slashed at him, knocking him backwards. Ryou's eyes suddenly stopped glowing.

"I see that you wanted to fight me again after the events with the Black Water Mist…" Sephiroth muttered. "Wonder why you want to fight me so badly?"

"To get revenge on you in the past!" Cloud replied. "For all the misery to cause to me and my friends! Including Tifa!" He lifted his Buster Sword over his shoulder, moving towards Sephiroth at a fast pace. But Sephiroth leapt over him, sword raised.

"Pitiful," he sneered. "I thought you had gotten stronger in my absence…" Cloud clenched his teeth.

"I should have never gotten JENOVA for Kadaj, but this is the only way I can defeat you, Sephiroth!" He rushed towards Sephiroth again, slashing at him. The other Protectors swarmed around them, weapons raised. Sephiroth glanced around at them, while Cloud held up his sword.

"This is my fight!" he called out to them. "I should handle this alone!" He and Sephiroth's swords clashed together, the two enemies staring each other down.

"You can't defeat me, Cloud," Sephiroth retorted. "If you do, your friends will have to suffer from your madness."

"Madness?" Cloud inquired, leaping backward, Buster Sword in front of him.

"Your desire to defeat me will cause you to slip into darkness, driving you insane…"

"SHUT UP!" Cloud jumped up into the air, his Buster Sword splitting into six separate swords. Sephiroth watched in awe as Cloud grabbed one of the swords and slashed at him multiple times and then delivered a finishing blow as the swords fell and stuck into the ground, Cloud grabbing his own from the air. As sunlight peaked through the clouds, he looked up at Sephiroth.

"Stay where you belong," he stated. "In my memories." Above them, Sephiroth's wing was outstretched as he looked down at the Protectors.

"I will…never be a memory." With that final word, his wing wrapped around him, feathers flying around the sky as Kadaj appeared, wounded. He landed on the ground, gripping his sword. He raced up to Cloud, crying out before falling into his arms, dropping his sword. He looked up at Cloud.

"Brother…" he wheezed weakly.

"I had to do it, Kadaj," Cloud replied. "And I'm nothing like you. I'm not your brother." Kadaj stood up, slashing at Cloud's chest. He gasped out in pain, the Buster Sword falling to the ground. As Cloud's body started to fall backward, Kadaj's body glowed a light green.

"The Lifestream…" he muttered, looking down at his hands. "It wants me back…" Suddenly, his hands began to dissolve into small green wisps. He closed his eyes, letting the Lifestream take him. The Protectors looked back at Yazoo and Loz, noticing the same thing happening to them. All that was left of them was the memory of the fight between Cloud and Sephiroth.

A never ending battle between light and darkness…

What will happen to Cloud? Will he live from the attack? Find out in chapter nine!

Review please!


	9. Relaxation

The ninth chapter of Vampire Redux Season Three is now underway! After being struck by Kadaj while he was fading into the Lifestream, Cloud falls unconscious from the wound. Will he live to tell about his feelings from the battle with Sephiroth? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

Cloud's body drifted in a dark void, continuing to float downward into nothingness. He could hear voices, but he didn't know who was calling to him. He felt around for his sword, but he couldn't see a thing. His eyes were closed tightly, obscuring his vision. But when the voice of the Pharaoh called to him, they snapped open. As he looked around where he was, he noticed the Protectors swarmed around him, their eyes filled with worry for the ex-SOLDIER. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot up his chest. He groaned, and fell backwards. He felt himself land on a mattress, must have been where he had been resting.

"Sephiroth…" he muttered to himself, closing his eyes slightly.

"He's gone, remember?" Atem mentioned. "Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz are gone as well. We're not sure where Dartz ran off to…" Vincent looked out the window, his crimson eyes not wanting to blink. He ran his metal gauntlet through his black hair as he stood up, gazing at Cloud.

"I can't be certain that Sephiroth could return," he murmured. "I suspect that he just wants us to wait, just for his amusement."

"Well, we haven't really had any time to relax for a while…" Kairi replied slyly, reclining her arms behind her head. "Guess this time's a good time as any!" The others nodded, all except for Cloud, who stared out the window.

"Come on, Cloud!" Chihiro encouraged him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why not relax with us?" He looked down at her, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I can't…not until I know that Sephiroth is truly gone…"

"Come on, Cloud!" Kairi called over to him. "Have fun! Let go of your worries, and just let yourself go!" He sighed, and stood up slowly. Looking over at Kairi, he softly smiled.

"Good, now we're getting somewhere!" she laughed, clasping him on the shoulder. His smile grew as he saw Kairi shuffling her deck. "Shall we duel, my king?" Atem nodded, pulling out his deck as well.

"DUEL!"

What will happen as the Protectors relax in Sephiroth's absence? Find out in chapter ten, True Light.

Review please!


	10. Byakuya True Light

Sorry about the long wait, but the final chapter of Vampire Redux Season Three is now underway! The Protectors of Domino really believe that Sephiroth is truly gone. And so, they finally relax, wind down from their work. But will Sephiroth come back? Read on, and find out!

Note: this chapter will use the song True Light from D.N.Angel, but it will be in its original Japanese. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

Cloud looked out at the sparkling city below him from atop a hill on the outskirts. The wind ruffled his spiked blond hair, his sapphire eyes gazing at the buildings that stood unwavering in the light of the sunset. Behind him, he heard footsteps moving towards him. He turned slightly, noticing the Pharaoh walking over to him.

"The city looks beautiful at this time of night," Atem sighed, breathing in the crisp twilight air. "Don't you agree, Cloud?" The former SOLDIER just looked away from the former king of Egypt.

"To me," he muttered simply, "I don't think anything's beautiful. I just know that Sephiroth is out there…somewhere." He felt a hand upon his shoulder, the Pharaoh smiling at him.

"Kairi and the others are putting on a concert tonight," he whispered, letting the wind blow his blond bangs around. "And they could use your help. You see, Kairi thinks that a song just might fit you, Cloud."

"Really?" Atem nodded, looking back at the city again. "Any idea what the song's called, Pharaoh?"

"In Japanese, it's called Byakuya True Light, which means in English "White Night, True Light." Cloud looked over his shoulder, his eyes showing a small sign of happiness.

"Count me in."

-**Domino Stadium**-

On the stage in front of the spectators, Cloud stood behind a microphone, while only Kairi was in front of an instrument: a piano. The other Protectors were in the audience, watching them. Cloud took hold of the microphone, while Kairi began to play a beautiful intro. As he waiting for her to go into the song, he looked up at the night sky.

Cloud:

_**Kanashii hodo hikaridashita,**_

_**Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare.**_

_**Tsumetai taiyou ni terasarete'ta,**_

_**Kainarasareta jiyuu ga atta.**_

_**Kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru**_

_**MASUKU o hazushihajimeta My Soul.**_

_**Kuzurete yuku kabe no mukou wa,**_

_**Zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru,**_

_**Mitasarenai kokoro aru nara,**_

_**Tobitateru shuumatsu no PUROROOGU e…**_

As Cloud waited to continue, he listened to Kairi playing an interlude, and, for a moment, he felt himself smile. As the interlude ended, he continued.

Cloud:

_**Yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai,**_

_**Mamorubeki mono wa nan na no ka?**_

_**Hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi,**_

_**Hontou no jibun e to chikadzuku.**_

_**Kieyuku Fake Light.**_

_**Umareyuku True Light.**_

_**Kono te ni…**_

As Kairi played strongly, Cloud's smile seemed to get a bit brighter, the night sky blinking with stars.

Cloud:

_**Shiroku somaru yami tsukinukete,**_

_**Atarashii jidai o kizamitsudzukero.**_

_**Tokihanashita kokoro no mama ni,**_

_**Hateshinaku tsudzuite'ku byakuya o tobe.**_

As Kairi finished the song, Cloud looked up at the sky once more, the moon casting an eerie glow over the stage. The audience cheered loudly as Kairi stood from the piano bench, bowing. While Cloud stared up at the night, a black feather fell into his open hand. He clenched it into his fist, his eyes filled with determination.

"I will find you, Sephiroth," he muttered, hoping that the audience wouldn't hear him. "And when I do, I'll make sure you're defeated once and for all. I don't care if I go insane because of it, just so I know that my victory against you is assured."

Well, was it a good ending?

Review please!


End file.
